


jared is having Gay Distress

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [6]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers The Musical - Fandom
Genre: connor is being somewhat blunt, evan and michael are trying to help, jared is v gay, lmap, oh look connor knows a heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mythicbitch1: connor why the fuck am i heremythicbitch2: bc jared's having Gay Distress™ and i think you know the guy that caused his Gay Distress™mythicbitch1: makes sense. but who are the other people i don't know any of these little shitsmythicbitch2: treeboy is my fiance, evantreeboy: hello hellomythicbitch2: slushiesaregreat is michael, jared's cousinmythicbitch2: heereandqueere is jeremy, evan's step brother and boyfriend to michael.





	jared is having Gay Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Jared Kleinman - mememom  
> Connor Murphy - mythicbitch2  
> Evan Hansen - treeboy  
> Michael Mell - slushiesaregreat  
> Jeremy Heere - heereandqueere  
> Heather Chandler - mythicbitch1

_mememom has added heereandqueere, mythicbitch2, slushiesaregreat, and treeboy to **HELP I'M HAVE GAY PROBLEMS**_

mememom: G U YS I MET THIS BEAUTIFUL BOY AnD IM FEELING V GAY RN  
mememom: fuck i should have gotten his name i'm an idiot-

mythicbitch2: what does he look like-- maybe it's someone i know?  
mememom: black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. he's about 5'9"  
mythicbitch2: redeemable qualities?  
mememom: wears a trenchcoat  
mythicbitch2: ah. i think heather might know him  
mememom: heather?  
treeboy: ???

slushiesaregreat: me and michael were just playing games and then we got the multiple messages what the fuck -j  
treeboy: jeREMYY  
slusheisaregreat: aspen!! -j  
slushiesaregreat: also if mom messages you that i didn't reply or whatever tell her its bc i left my phone at home and i'm currently at michaels -j  
treeboy: k

mythicbitch2: lemme add heather real fast. i'm p sure she knows someone like that

_mythicbitch2 has added mythicbitch1 to **HELP IM HAVE GAY PROBLEMS**_

mythicbitch1: connor why the fuck am i here  
mythicbitch2: bc jared's having Gay Distress™ and i think you know the guy that caused his Gay Distress™

mythicbitch1: makes sense. but who are the other people i don't know any of these little shits

mythicbitch2: treeboy is my fiance, evan  
treeboy: hello hello  
mythicbitch2: slushiesaregreat is michael, jared's cousin  
mythicbitch2: heereandqueere is jeremy, evan's step brother and boyfriend to michael.

mythicbitch1: ah. my name is heather chandler. also  
mythicbitch2: anyways

mythicbitch2: heres the description according to jared

mythicbitch2: black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. he's about 5'9". wears a trenchcoat.

mythicbitch1: reminds me of J.D  
mythicbitch2: nice nice so you do know him  
mythicbitch1: yep. also, jared. i'd be careful around J.D if you end up willingly going past the friend stage. he can be...difficult? weird? i don't know. probably could come off two strongly. he doesn't have the best mental health, according to veronica, who is J.D's sister  
mythicbitch1: he also brought a gun to our school and fired blanks at two assholes  
mythicbitch1: entertaining but mildly terrifying

mythicbitch2: thats probably a good thing to know tbh  
mythicbitch2: which is coming from me, who was considered the type of person to do a school shooting

mememom: o k a y. also i already apologized for that conno r  
mythicbitch2: i know you did i'm not holding it against you dw

treeboy: connor get over here  
mythicbitch2: why-  
mythicbitch2: o H

_mythicbitch2 has left the conversation  
treeboy has left the conversation_

mememom: they're sinners. sinners, i tell you  
mythicbitch1: not surprising tbh. anyways, i gotta go. my asshole mother'll be annoyed that i'm texting during 'dinner'  
mememom: 'dinner'?  
mythicbitch1: it's basically my parents complaining about the LGBT things and anything supporting them  
mythicbitch1: which is honestly annoying to listen to considering i'm part of that community but alas, they're idiots  
mememom: that must suck  
mythicbitch1: indeed  
mythicbitch1: also, before i go:  
mythicbitch1: J.D's contact name is J711D  
mythicbitch1: bye bitchess

_mythicbitch1 has left the conversation_

mememom: ...that went smoother than expected.  
  
slushiesaregreat: make sure if you see that boy again to use protection  
heereandqueere: yep. :)  
  
mememom: the smiley face only looks good if evan uses it tbh  
heereandqueere: fair point. he looks like he would be able to get away with murder if he acted innocent enough  
mememom: correction: he looks like he would be able to murder someone and not be suspected for it  
  
slushiesaregreat: honestly rt  
heereandqueere: rt  
mememom: damnit it doesn't work if theres only three people

mememom: anyways, thats all that was needed. ima go to 711 bc maybe JD's there

mememom: bye nerds

heereandqueere: i'm not a nerd, thats michael

slushiesaregreat: nah thats you jere.

mememom: you're both nerds now shut the fuck up 

_mememom has kicked slushiesaregreat and heereandqueere out of the conversation_

_mememom has left the conversation_

**Author's Note:**

> get some jareedd  
> also i'm sorry i'm slow on updates my ideas are slowly dying inside


End file.
